Tomoyasu Chikazoku/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Tomoyasu is present at the meeting of the Meta Liberation Army executives. When Re-Destro shows surprise that Giran has been brought to them so quickly, Tomoyasu reminds him that he was the one who gave the order to do so and that his words are those of Destro, so he should choose them carefully. Although Giran has destroyed his client data, Tomoyasu is able to restore it, allowing the Army to figure out the identities and locations of the League of Villains members. As the Revival Celebration proceeds, Tomoyasu expresses disappointment that Curious entered the front lines and was defeated, lamenting that the footage she collected is now unusable and that Curious should have used Himiko to play up the tragic heroine angle. When Giran asks about the footage, Tomoyasu derides his inability to understand what they're discussing before explaining that they have security cameras installed throughout the town to record the battle between the Army and the League, allowing them to spin the conflict into heroes protecting the town from villains. Tomoyasu continues to monitor the battle, waiting for Twice to encounter Himiko. He sends out his puppets to kill Himiko and retrieve Twice for the Army so that they can use his Quirk to create clones of Re-Destro in case of their leader's death. Knowing that Twice was almost killed by clones of himself, Tomoyasu transforms his puppets into copies of Twice to traumatize him and make him easier to capture. He orders a pair of puppets to hold down Twice while the rest restrain Himiko and begin twisting her neck until it snaps. Meanwhile, he taunts Giran by telling him he obtained the information about Twice's psychological disorder from the client data Giran failed to erase and that Himiko will soon be dead while Twice will belong to the Liberation Army. Twice manages to break free of the puppets' grasp and rushes to Himiko to rescue her. Tomoyasu, surprised, muses that he had expected Twice to either run away or continue cowering, noting that Himiko and Twice have a stronger bond than anticipated. Nevertheless, he remains composed and orders his puppets to beat Twice into submission before having them grab his arms and break them. As Twice screams from the pain, Tomoyasu threatens to break his legs next if he refuses to stop his futile struggling. Observing that Himiko has regained consciousness, Tomoyasu casually mentions that he will have to adjust the power output of his puppets to break her neck. However, Twice's survival in the face of his injuries inadvertently allows him to overcome his fear of being a clone and fight back against Tomoyasu by generating a group of his own duplicates, causing the latter to grit his teeth in frustration. Re-Destro remarks that it is a rare occurrence for Tomoyasu to fail, which Tomoyasu, bearing a manic expression on his face, refutes by saying he has only failed once in his entire career and that he simply needs to take additional measures to rectify the situation. This results in Tomoyasu entering the front lines, creating more puppets with his quirk and leading them while approach where Twice and Toga are, ranting Jin's name and constantly denying that he has failed. However, he has no chance to fight Jin, because at that time Gigantomachia arrives in the city destroying everything in its path. A panicked Skeptic calls Re-Destro to try to warn him about the League's monster that is heading towards his position, sweeping everything and everyone in his path. At those moments, Re-Destro is too busy fighting against Tomura Shigaraki. The fight is over when Tomura unleashes the full power of his Quirk, destroying much of Deika city and leaving Rikiya Yotsubashi legless. Tomoyasu expresses concern for Re-Destro who admits defeat and lends the MLA's strength to the League of Villains. . In the following days, Skeptic and his puppets were editing and manipulating the footage of the battle and destruction of Deika City to make it look like a terrorist attack perpetrated by a group of twenty villains with a "grudge against heroes", with the inhabitants of the city fighting against them. One week later after the Revival Party the League of Villains dines on sushi while awaiting for a meeting. Skeptic and Trumpet enter to lead to the League to the meeting. Skeptic is annoyed at the League's slow response and complains that it was the Meta Liberation Army's money that paid for the sushi, medical treatments, Himiko's coat and doctored videos. Trumpet tells Skeptic to stop. The group goes down to the fourth level of the Army's headquarter's basement, where Re-Destro holds a ceremony to announce the merging of the League of Villains merge with the Meta Liberation Army, with Tomura as the leader of the new "Paranormal Liberation Front", with the prominent members of both groups as his Lieutenants. Endeavor Agency Arc At the Paranormal Liberation Front base, Tomoyasu overhears Sliding's words about being in a higher rank that Hawks and quickly puts him in his place, bluntly reminding him that he is just a low-ranking hero. Thanks to his position, Hawks has access to the Hero's central information network. For this reason, Skeptic planted twenty micro devices on Hawks, allowing him to have access to all kinds of information, proclaiming that nothing the heroes do is hidden from him. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis